Maxwell
Maxwell (のっぽくん, Noppo-kun, Spanish "Cerebrin") is an intelligent hamster who knows many facts. The Ham-Hams go to him for information. He was temporarily the leader of the Ham-Hams when Boss went away for a while. Maxwell has a crush on Sandy and they become a couple later on. Maxwell is like a big brother figure for most Ham-Hams. A book-smart hamster of higher learning, the Ham-Hams go to Maxwell for knowledge of the world around them. Character Maxwell is owned by the eldest son of a bookstore owner (though it seems that the bookstore owner's daughter Yume is the one who cares for him most of the time). He always carries a book with him and is often turned to for information. He seems to know a lot about science and literature due to his love of reading. He is a little taller than the Ham-Hams, partially due to his long ears. He has a crush on Sandy, though it is never initiated until Hamtaro tells him about Sandy's feelings. Maxwell has a love for acting and knows how to act. He is also very brave, and saved the Ham-Hams from danger in Maxwell's Big Scoop! and The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! Maxwell can feel pressured when others ask a lot of him (such as thinking up a solution for every problem), and it sometimes leads to him getting angry. Examples of this can be seen in Much Ado About School!, Maxwell loses his temper and chases down Howdy after ripping up the Red Card. Also in Maxwell's Big Scoop! he gets frustrated with the Ham-Hams for always leaving him to do the thinking. He is very passionate about books and learning, and loves to help others learn new things, but often gets disappointed because the other Ham-Hams don't always pay attention when he tries to teach them. Maxwell is the tallest Ham-Ham, save Boss. He has a taller, thinner body shape compared to the other Ham-Hams, and his ears are longer. Relationships Sandy Maxwell and Sandy’s relationship developed since Let's Dance, Sandy!, but they do not officially become a romantic couple until a much later episode, A Little Love Story!, when Maxwell reads a story of two hamster lovers. Notable Episodes * Much Ado About School! (#9) * Let's Dance, Sandy! (#13) * Maxwell's Big Scoop! (#23) * The Scary Museum! (#41) * Yume, Tell Us a Story! (#139) * A Little Love Story! (#156) * The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! (#174) * Hamha-Man the Justice Hero (#271) * It's Art, Sandy! (#273) Trivia * Throughout the series, Maxwell has used many different books. * Maxwell is taller but thinner than all of the Ham-Hams, albeit Boss (Maxwell is shorter, but thinner). *Snoozer and Maxwell share almost identical fur color patterns. The only difference is around the tail, where Snoozer's brown rounds around it whilst Maxwell's brown points at it. * In Japanese, 'Noppo' translates into 'Tall', a reference to Maxwell being the tallest Ham-Ham. * Maxwell has the most jobs in the Clubhouse. He is the Ham-Ham's teacher (Much Ado about School!), Newspaper Editor (Maxwell's Big Scoop!), Second in Command (Multiple Instances) and was once the leader of the Clubhouse (I'm Parting, Clubhouse! - Here I Am, Clubhouse!). * Maxwell got his name from James Clerk Maxwell, a famous physician from England. He is also known for taking the first ever color photograph. = Gallery See also:Maxwell/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males